Rebooked WWE Survivor Series 2010
by savor1988
Summary: This is back in 2010 at Survivor Series with the John Cena Free or Fire Storyline! Around this time WWE had nothing and was boring! Nothing really big happen at this show! So I change things completely! So You see I Rebooked The whole show to change everything in WWE... "I don't own WWE"


Rebooked WWE survivor series 2010

* * *

 **Daniel Bryan vs Ted Dibiase for The Untied States championship**

The match end with Dibiase tap out to Labelle lock!

 **The** **winner and Still Untied States champion Daniel Bryan in 12 minutes.**

The first segment Wade Barrett come to the ring after the match as his play his music and Barrett in the ring! Wade got the mic in his hand and stars talking! Barrett say He doesn't wanted wait, he want to fight Randy Orton right now. Wade call Orton out to ring and call Orton a Coward, right than Randy Orton music hit and he come out with The WWE Championship! "Orton run to the ring and drop the belt" Orton and Barrett fight and Orton get the better of Barrett and give him a power slam. He is about to RKO Barrett but Nexus come out and attack Orton! They beat down Orton and do their finishers after that Barrett go outside and grab a chair and put the chair around Orton's ankle! They all hold Orton down as Barrett go up top and come off and stomp his foot into the chair around his ankle. "Orton's ankle is broken!" Barrett and Nexus leave the ring as Barrett smile! Randy Orton is help to back by refs and as he barley able to stand.

 **Natalya vs Laycool in a handicap match  
**  
McCool shove down the refs and both of Lay cool attack Natalya and sent her into ropes. They try a double clothesline But she duck than all suddenly Beth Phoenix come out and pull McCool out of the ring and clothesline McCool and throws her over the barrcage. Layla turn around and get double leg take down by Natalya and put her in the sharpshooter and she tap out!

 **The Winner and new Diva's Champion Natalya in 7 minutes.**

After The match backstage Nexus is beating down Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov and Nexus leave Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov knock out before defend The tag team titles against Them.

 **Dolph Ziggler with Vickie Guerrero vs Kaval for Intercontinental Title match**

Ziggler hit the Zig Zag and pin Kaval.

 **The Winner and still Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler in 14 minutes.**

After The Match Michael Cole tell everyone that Randy Orton was taking to hospital and don't know if he able to wrestle night In moment Nexus music play and Barrett come out and get in the ring, Barrett get and talking about how he and Nexus injury Randy Orton. He say seen how Orton injury and can't wrestle, should win the match by for fit and be award The WWE Championship. Right than John Cena come out to his music and face Barrett in the ring and grab the mic! "What are you doing out?" ask Barrett. Cena say You know, I been waiting do this for a long time!

Cena Punch Barrett in the face and attacks Barrett - Cena clothesline Barrett out of the ring and go outside and whip him into steel steps. Take the announce table apart and pick Barrett up, go to hit the AA But all suddenly Cole stop him by saying the anonymous gm of raw just told him. That if Cena put Barrett through the table than he will be fire from WWE for good in that one moment Cena smile, not caring if he gets fire or lose career all Cena can think about is all the hell Barrett and Nexus put him through and How he doesn't care If he fire and how he want to be free and all Cena want to do is destroys Wade Barrett!

John Cena walk up the steel steps with Barrett on his shoulders and walk on the ring apron. Cole tell John if he does he be fire! Both King and Cole Yells, no John don't do this and tell him to think about his career. Cena AA Barrett through The announce table off the apron! John Cena smile and happy after AA Barrett through The announce table! John Cena walk away. Cena just threw his career away. say Cole

 **Rey Mysterio Team vs Alberto Del Rio Team**

First 5 minutes of The match! The Big Show is eliminate by count out after Del Rio drive his shoulder into the ring post when Show was going to drive his head into it." Drew McIntyre is Eliminate by MVP in 12 Minutes! Chris Master eliminate by Rhodes in 15 minutes. The next one to be eliminate is MVP in 19 minutes by none other than Del Rio. Del Rio Team has the upper hand over Rey and Kofl who are the only two left." Rey eliminate Tyler Reks in 23 Minutes with a roll up! Kofl Eliminate Rhodes in 27 Minutes!

Rey is Eliminate after getting Clothesline and Swagger bomb by Jack Swagger who got the pin after tagging himself in an 28 Minutes! "Both Swagger and Del Rio double team Kofl" Kofl make a come back and Eliminate Swagger in 33 minutes after turn The ankle lock into a roll up. "Swagger attack Kofl and put him in the Ankle Lock" Swagger is send to the back by the Refs. "It down Kofl and Del Rio for the next 5 minutes!" Rey come out and hit The 619 on Del Rio after that Kolf hit the trouble in Paradise on him and win the match.

 **The Winner and sole survivor Kolf Kingston in 38 Minutes**

Michael Cole open the lab top and grab the mic and says. He got news from the anonymous gm of Raw! Cole say I have to give some bad news! Cole say do to the attack on Wade Barrett by John Cena! I have tell everyone John Cena has been fire from wwe. Cole move on and say see how Randy Orton was injury by Nexus early! Orton has a broken ankle and will not be able to defend The WWE Championship night! So The anonymous Gm has no choice but to strip Randy Orton of the WWE Championship! Now there be WWE Championship match night however do to John Cena give Wade Barrett The AA through The announce table. Wade Barrett will not be able to Wrestle Night!

So night the match Between John Morrison and Sheamus will be now the main event of survivor series and for the vacant WWE Championship! Say Cole. What mean the winner of the match will be The New WWE Champion! Say Cole!

The next match Will be for the WWE Tag team championships! "Nexus come out to Ring with The Tag Team Titles" all suddenly Michael Cole get news from anonymous gm of Raw! anonymous gm of Raw say do to Nexus attack Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov! They will not be able to wrestle but Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater will still defend The titles. The anonymous GM say Nexus is band from ringside and say if anyone of Nexus come out than Gabriel and Slater will be strip The Tag Team Titles! "Nexus go to the back" The Team that will be taking Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov Place. say The anonymous GM. R-truth music play and he come out than Mark Henry music hit and Mark Henry come out!

 **Mark Henry and R-truth Vs Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater for The WWE tag Team Championship**

Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater get clothesline at the same time by Mark Henry. Henry throw Gabriel out and give Slater the world stronger slam and wins

 **Winners and New WWE Tag Team Champions Mark Henry and R-truth 6 Minutes**

 **Edge vs Kane for The World Heavyweight Championship**

The match between Edge and Kane about to starts until all suddenly The Miz Music play and he come out with Alex Riley as Miz go down to The ring and crash in the money in the bank! Miz give the money in the bank to Refs who take it and Tell The ring announce Miz is Cash in Right now! The Ring announce tell everyone Miz cashing in and say so this will now be a triple threat Match for the World Heavyweight Championship.

 **Edge Vs The Miz Vs Kane for the World Heavyweight Championship**

Kane hit flying Clothesline a on Edge and Go for the Choke slam! Kane grab Edge by the throat and try to Choke slam him! Edge get out of the choke slam and duck a clothesline and hit the spear! Alex riley get up on the apron and keep busy the ref. Edge stand up and Miz hit him with the money in the bank briefcase! Miz pin Kane and Riley get down from the apron! The ref count 1, 2, 3, The Miz Win The world Championship!

 **The Winner and New World Champion The Miz in 15 Minutes.**

The Miz celebrate with Alex Riley hold up the belt after Become the new Wolrd Champion in the ring! Miz is the new World heavyweight Champion and kisses The belt and go to the back!

 **John Morrison Vs Sheamus for The WWE Championship**

Morrison and Sheamus go back and forth in a even match. Sheamus brogue kick Morrison and go for the Celtic cross but Morrison get out of it and jump off the ropes and hit a flying kick on Sheamus and hit the Star Ship Pain on Sheamus and pin him! 1, 2, 3, John Morrison Become the new WWE Champion!

 **The Winner and New WWE Champion John Morrison in 18 minutes.**

John Morrison has won The WWE Championship and Defeat Sheamus! Morrison hold The WWE Championship celebrate as his music play. John Morrison finally broken through glass ceiling and is your new WWE Champion! The show end with John Morrison as The WWE Champion!


End file.
